Assets/Everything else
Back to the main Assets page. Backgrounds Desert bfdi12.png|Desert background (BFDI 12) bg.png|Ballers Background Desert Background.png|The Background of the Desert in BFB Desert Land.png|The Desert Foreground In BFB Background bfb 5.png Background bfb 4.png Background bfb 3.png Background bfb 2.png Background bfb.png BFDI 5b backround 1.png|BFDIA 5b backround 1 BFDI 5b backround 2.png|BFDIA 5b backround 2 BFDI 5b backround 3.png|BFDIA 5b backround 3 BFDIA 5b backround 3.png|BFDIA 5b backround 4 Bfdia intro background.png|BFDIA intro background Backround.png|An Old Backround DTdWg2-VoAAzgK1.png|Stapy Cliff DTdWkBuU0AA7M4p.png|Cliff headshot DTdWjL3VoAAGq9N.png|Cliff edge DTdVV57UMAA0Kpw.png|Cliff zoom out BFB-Intro-Background.png|BFB intro background = Sky Sky Gradient.png Cloud 1.png Cloud 2.png Cloud 3.png BBG_skies0001.png|BFB sky Interstellar BG.png|Background when Pillow explains what the Arm Fluttering Gesture is. Ground Grass.png|Grassy hill BfbGrassFloor.png|BFB grass Everything.png|BFB grass with more stuff Moon good.png|The ground on the moon BFBathroom.png|The restrooms/Cake at stake area Background from far above.png|From far away Space stars.png|Starfield Night Sky Gradient.png Night Sky.png PointyStar.png Bunch of Stars.png Moon (BFDI Season 1).png|Moon BFDIA Moon.png|BFDIA Moon (as Seen in BFDIA 2) Mercury.png | Mercury from the large stuff Venus.png | Venus from the large stuff Mars.png | Mars from the large stuff Ceres.png | Ceres from the large stuff Jupiter.png | Jupiter from the large stuff Saturn the large stuff.png | Saturn from the large stuff Uranus.png | Uranus from the large stuff Neptune.png | Neptune from the large stuff Pluto.png | Pluto from the large stuff Sedna.png | Sedna from the large stuff Titan.png | Titan from the large stuff Ganymede.png | Ganymede from the large stuff Milkyway Galaxy.png | Milkyway galaxy from the large stuff Border Border.png Effects Blur Pan.png Boomerang Motion Line.png Burst.png Fade To Black So.png Fade To Black.png Pointy Star.png Spotlight.png Squirt0001.png Squirt0002.png Squirt0003.png Squirt0004.png Squirt0005.png Squirt0006.png Squirt0007.png Squirt0008.png Squirt0009.png Squirt0010.png Squirt0011.png Squirt0012.png Squirt0013.png Squirt0014.png Squirt0015.png LeafyTears0001.png|Leafy's and Bubble's Tears 1 LeafyTears0002.png|Leafy's and Bubble's Tears 2 LeafyTears0003.png|Leafy's and Bubble's Tears 3 LeafyTears0004.png|Leafy's and Bubble's Tears 4 LeafyTears0005.png|Leafy's and Bubble's Tears 5 LeafyTears0006.png|Leafy's and Bubble's Tears 6 LeafyTears0007.png|Leafy's and Bubble's Tears 7 LeafyTears0008.png|Leafy's and Bubble's Tears 8 spitdrop.png|spitdrop Balance Beam Stuff Balance beam.png Bar side view.png Support.png Supports.png Finish Line Stuff (BFDI 1 Part 2) Finish top.png|Finish Banner on top Banner front.png|Front view Banner bent.png|Ribbon when Ice Cube is stretching it Ribbon rip 1.png|Ribbon tearing apart frame sequence begins Ribbon rip 2.png Ribbon rip 3.png Ribbon rip 4.png Ribbon rip 5.png|Sequence ends Ribbon 1st half.png|Ribbon's first half Ribbon 2nd half.png|Ribbon's second half Ribbon fold 1st half 1.png|First half landing on the ground sequence begins Ribbon fold 1st half 2.png ribbon fold 1st half 3.png|Sequence ends Ribbon fold 2nd half 1.png|Second half landing on the ground sequence begins Ribbon fold 2nd half 2.png Ribbon fold 2nd half 3.png|Sequence ends Creatures Water monster open.png|Fish Monster Mouth Open (BFDIA) Water monster closed.png|Fish Monster Mouth Closed (BFDIA) OldFishNormal.png|Old Fish Monster Mouth Closed OldFishO.png|Old Fish Monster Mouth O OldFishMouthClosed.png|Old Fish Monster Mouth and Eye Closed OldFishMouthOpen.png|Old Fish Monster Mouth Open OldFishMouthOpen34.png|Old Fish Monster Mouth Open (3D) OldFishNormalEyesClosed34.png|Old Fish Monster Mouth Closed (3D) FishOrange.png|Fish FishBiteOrange.png|Fish Biting FishGreen.png|Green Fish OldFishTongue.png|Old Fish Monster Tongue (Around Someone) OldFishTongue2.png|Old Fish Monster Tongue B3B72FBF-58E7-4C59-8479-30E9D7FEA218.png|Fire Monster 0C1F367E-72F3-4CA5-B2B4-B544457A5585.png 40FFF497-D787-4FA6-8C14-FB96B03525D2.png|Fish Monster full body (Hurtful!) Cake at Stake Items Regular Cake.png|Full Cake Cake normal.png|Cake Slice Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0001.png|Cake Splatter 1 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0002.png|Cake Splatter 2 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0003.png|Cake Splatter 3 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0004.png|Cake Splatter 4 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0005.png|Cake Splatter 5 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0006.png|Cake Splatter 6 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0007.png|Cake Splatter 7 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0008.png|Cake Splatter 8 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0009.png|Cake Splatter 9 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0010.png|Cake Splatter 10 Cake Splat 1 Strawberry0011.png|Cake Splatter 11 Cake Splat Strawberry.png|Cake Splatter 12 Cake I C.png|Ice Cream Cake Full Cake Slice I C.png|Ice Cream Cake Slice Cake Lime.png|Key Lime Pie Full Cake Lime Slice.png|Key Lime Pie Slice Sliced Ice.png|Chunk of Ice Ice Slice.png|Ice Slice Cake at Stake Place.png|Cake at Stake Platform 01.png|Platform Yoylecake.png|Yoylecake YoylecakeSlice.png|Yoylecake Slice YoylecakeSliceSmall.png|Short Yoylecake Slice Cake Tosser.png|Cake Tosser Person Tosser.png|Sender Scoop Thrower Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.02.27 PM.png|Red Velvet Cake Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.03.09 PM.png|Red Velvet Cake Slice lime slice.png|Lime Slice Bar.png|Cake Tosser Bar Cake Puller.png|Cake Puller Evolution of the Cakes.png|All the Cakes Poof.png Grand Cake.png|Grand Cake That's a thing.png Cupcake.png|Cupcake YellowTomatoTransparent.png|Yellow Tomato Donut corpser.png|Donut's corpse EWWWX.png Cake110ssn.png|Modeling Clay Cake110ss.png|Small chunk of modeling clay FishCake.PNG|Fish Nickel old front.png|Nickel (BFDI 15 cake even tho it’s not a cake) Caketop1.png|The cake going to it’s top view Caketop2.png|Cake top Vote counter.png|vote counter Barf cake.png|Barf Cake Fortune Cookie BFB 5.png|Fortune Cookie Good Ol Earth.png|Earth Prize (BFB 3) Cracker (BFDI 18).png|Cracker sliced sracker.png|& Pieced Cracker cracker slice.png|Cracker Piece Cake116ss.png|Pie slice Pi.png|Pie full Cake beep.png Yummmm.png Yum.png Pinscake.png|Pin's Cake Pinscake slice 1.png|Pin's Cake slice #1 Pinscake slice 2.png|Pin's Cake slice #2 Pinscake slice 3.png|Pin's Cake slice #3 Pinscake slice 4.png|Pin's Cake slice #4 Pinscake slice 5.png|Pin's Cake slice #5 Canyons and Bridges Board.png|Board Bridge.png|Bridge Bridge (Side).png|Bridge (Side) Bridge Ropes.png|Bridge (Ropes only) Second Bridge.png|Second Bridge Bridge (One Rope).png|Bridge (One rope only) Canyon Isometric View Zoom Out.png|Canyon Zoom Out Canyon Isometric View.png|Canyon Zoom In Canyon Side View.png|Canyon Side Canyon Wall.png|Canyon Wall Post.png|Post Celestial Objects asteroid.png|Asteroid Needle's Cake.png|Needle's Cake Sun.png|The Sun Clouds.png|Earth's clouds Earth.png|Earth Moon (BFDI Season 1).png|Moon Moon.PNG|Moon (BFB) Daymoon.png|Daytime Moon Good Ol Earth.png|Earth (BFB) The Magical Die of Judgment Blank Die.png|Die (No Dots) Die with dots.png|Die (With Dots) Dot.png|Single Dot Dollars Dollar-1.99.png|$1.99 Dollar-8.png|$8 Final Four Stuff (Screens) Final Four.png|Final Four Eraser Screen.png|Eraser Match Screen.png|Match Pin Screen.png|Pin Woody Screen.png|Woody Scale Stuff Full Scale.png|Scale Scale Bar.png|Scale Bar Scale fulcrum.png|Scale Base Scale Holder.png|Scale Holder Squashy Grapes Full Holder.png|Squashy Grapes Holder (Full) Squashy Grapes Holder.png|Squashy Grapes Holder (Empty) Squishy Cherries Full Holder.png|Squishy Cherries Holder (Full) Squishy Cherries Holder.png|Squishy Cherries Holder (Empty) Generic Cherries Cube.png|Squishy Cherries Generic Grapes Cube.png|Squashy Grapes Blocky Cube.png|Blocky Bubble Cube.png|Bubble Coiny Cube.png|Coiny Eraser Cube.png|Eraser Firey Cube.png|Firey Flower Cube.png|Flower Golf Ball Cube.png|Golf Ball Ice Cube...png|Ice Cube Leafy Cube.png|Leafy Match Cube.png|Match Needle Cube.png|Needle Pen Cube.png|Pen Pencil Cube.png|Pencil Pin Cube.png|Pin Rocky Cube.png|Rocky Snowball Cube.png|Snowball Spongy Cube.png|Spongy Teardrop Cube.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball Cube.png|Tennis Ball Woody Cube.png|Woody Cubed,8ball.png|8-Ball (Extra) Cubed,book.png|Book (Extra) Cubed,bomby.png|Bomby (Extra) Cubed,david.png|David (Extra) Cubed,fan.png|Fanny (Extra) Cubed,nickel.png|Nickel (Extra) Cubed,ruby.png|Ruby (Extra) 9B8F0F4A-90D7-4B9C-8A0E-5F335D6A3F26.png 499A5764-ED03-40D3-AD19-7F6A1F3B75DC.png 191A5732-A738-4424-8C86-417635382F47.png 47649311-EB65-490D-A2A4-05391C8AB25F.png E74EC17B-3303-43FB-91FF-13CCA52F35E5.png 2CB7BD66-C6B2-4841-BBC1-A361CDB5F94C.png 08498AA8-9F59-47F9-BC92-09D2664D1CD6.png 268DF821-97D7-41C8-9712-DF36819DDB76.png CEF64F8E-ECDF-498F-ADBD-FDA431EB0886.png F6123DC7-B95D-4488-992B-CC4F5200F606.png 4E8ADBED-9A94-4048-8F97-5FFDD622006D.png CAC7B639-80DA-4E82-9897-62721189A224.png 6C279CEC-9F40-44E4-873A-5890B6157609.png 754FF5FE-5D5D-4144-836F-968790B8227F.png 4C3D6219-5F8F-4EB6-B60F-4891F47AD803.png 5EE10DCA-F862-49B8-A76B-E66BE370FC92.png B8C8C0EA-AA5A-40D9-A8F8-BBCFBA00F82F.png 07026A1C-01BD-457E-9207-95CE1C9025F7.png Outside Stuff Bush.png|Bush Hdtear.png|Raindrop House0001.png|House 1 House0002.png|House 2 House0003.png|House 3 House0004.png|House 4 House0005.png|House 5 House0006.png|House 6 House0007.png|House 7 House0008.png|House 8 House0009.png|House 9 House0010.png|House 10 Leafy's Rock.png|Rock Tree Idol.png|Tree Grass Tuft.png|Grass redwood tree.png|Redwood Tree Eiffel Tower Thing.png|Eiffel Tower Playground Swing.png|Swing Firey Sculpture.png|Firey Sculpture Announcer Interface Announcer Interface0001.png Announcer Interface0002.png Announcer Interface0003.png Announcer Interface0004.png Announcer Interface0005.png Announcer Interface0006.png Announcer Interface0007.png Announcer Interface0008.png Announcer Interface0009.png Announcer Interface0010.png Announcer Interface0011.png Announcer Interface0012.png TV Stuff Bar TV.png Scoring TV.png Scoring TV Template.png TV(Assets).png Water Stuff Water still.png Water0001.png Water0002.png Water0003.png Water0004.png Water0005.png Water0006.png Water0007.png Water0008.png Water0009.png Water0010.png Water0011.png Water0012.png Water0013.png Water0014.png Water0015.png Water0016.png Water0017.png Water0018.png Water0019.png Water0020.png Water0021.png Water0022.png Water0023.png Water0024.png Water0025.png Water0026.png Water0027.png Water0028.png Water0029.png Water0030.png Water0031.png Water0032.png Water0033.png Water0034.png Water0035.png Water0036.png Water0037.png Water0038.png Water0039.png Water0040.png Water0041.png Water0042.png Water0043.png Water0044.png Water0045.png Water0046.png Water0047.png Water0048.png Water0049.png Water0050.png Water0051.png Water0052.png Water0053.png Water0054.png Water0055.png Water0056.png Water0057.png Water0058.png Water0059.png Water0060.png Water0061.png Symbols & Extra Another Name Symbol.png|Another Name Symbol Squashy Grapes Symbol.png|Squashy Grapes Symbol Squishy Cherries Symbol.png|Squishy Cherries Symbol SC Tank.png|Squishy Cherries Tank SG Tank.png|Squashy Grapes Tank SquashyGrapesNecktie.png|Squashy Grapes Necktie SquishyCherriesNecktie.png|Squishy Cherries Necktie Green Platform.png|Squashy Grapes Platform Red Platform.png|Squishy Cherries Platform David Cloner.png|David Cloner Robot Arm.png|Robot Servant Arm dream island.png|Dream island Blue Platform.png|Another Name Platform Yellow Platform.png|Yellow Platform (Seen on Episode 9) Tiny Loser Chamber TLC Side.png|Tiny Loser Chamber Side TLC Lid Side.png|TLC Lid Side TLC Isometric.png|TLC Isometric TLC Isometric Lid.png|TLC Lid Isometric Locker of Losers Lol side.png|Side Lol lid.png|Lid lock.png|Lock Lol Isometric.png Lol lid Isometric.png Recovery Centers FRC.png|Firey Recovery Center 300px-HPRC.PNG|Hand Powered Recovery Center ICRCC.PNG|Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator MASTER RECOVERY.png|Master Recovery Center Hphprcc.png|Hand-Powered Hand-Powered Recovery Center Creator New BRC.png|New BRC Pie Recovery Center.png|Pie Recovery Center Blank recovery Center.png|Blank Recovery Center BRC Door Closed.png|Bubble Recovery Center Door Announcer Recovery Center.png|Announcer Recovery Center AnnouncerRecoveryCenterDoor.png|Announcer Recovery Center Door ICRCC Fan Spinning0001.png|Fan Top 1 ICRCC Fan Spinning0002.png|Fan Top 2 ICRCC Fan Spinning0003.png|Fan Top 3 ICRCC Fan Spinning0004.png|Fan Top 4 ICRCC Fan.png|Fan Top 5 ICRCC Full Fan0001.png|Fan Side 1 ICRCC Full Fan0002.png|Fan Side 2 ICRCC Full Fan0003.png|Fan Side 3 ICRCC Full Fan0004.png|Fan Side 4 ICRCC Teal Gear.png|Teal Gear ICRCC Pink Gear.png|Pink Gear ICRCC Upshot0001.png|ICRCC Upshot 1 ICRCC Upshot0002.png|ICRCC Upshot 2 ICRCC Upshot0003.png|ICRCC Upshot 3 ICRCC Upshot0004.png|ICRCC Upshot 4 ICRCC Upshot0005.png|ICRCC Upshot 5 ICRCC Upshot0006.png|ICRCC Upshot 6 ICRCC Upshot0007.png|ICRCC Upshot 7 ICRCC Upshot0008.png|ICRCC Upshot 8 ICRCC Upshot0009.png|ICRCC Upshot 9 ICRCC Upshot0010.png|ICRCC Upshot 10 ICRCC Upshot0011.png|ICRCC Upshot 11 ICRCC Upshot0012.png|ICRCC Upshot 12 ICRCC0001.png|ICRCC 1 ICRCC0002.png|ICRCC 2 ICRCC0003.png|ICRCC 3 ICRCC0004.png|ICRCC 4 ICRCC0005.png|ICRCC 5 ICRCC0006.png|ICRCC 6 ICRCC0007.png|ICRCC 7 ICRCC0008.png|ICRCC 8 ICRCC0009.png|ICRCC 9 ICRCC0010.png|ICRCC 10 ICRCC0011.png|ICRCC 11 ICRCC0012.png|ICRCC 12 OldICRCCFan0001.png|Old ICRCC Fan 1 OldICRCCFan0002.png|Old ICRCC Fan 2 OldICRCCFan0003.png|Old ICRCC Fan 3 Skis Ski Pole.png|Ski Pole Red Ski.png|Red Ski Blue Ski.png|Blue Ski Green Ski.png|Green Ski Ski Lift Stuff SkiLiftRed.png|Red Ski Lift SkiLiftRedNoWheel.png|Red Ski Lift (No Wheel) SkiLiftRedWheel.png|Red Ski Lift (Wheel Only) SkiLiftBlue.png|Blue Ski Lift SkiLiftBlueNoWheel.png|Blue Ski Lift (No Wheel) SkiLiftBlueWheel.png|Blue Ski Lift (Wheel Only) SkiLiftGreen.png|Green Ski Lift SkiLiftGreenNoWheel.png|Green Ski Lift (No Wheel) SkiLiftGreenWheel.png|Green Ski Lift (Wheel Only) SkiLiftRed3D.png|Red Ski Lift (3D) SkiLiftGreenBack3D.png|Green Ski Lift (Back, 3D) SkiLiftBlue3D.png|Blue Ski Lift (3D) Accessories Empty Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice Empty (used) Freeze Juice.png|Freeze Juice Backpack.png|Backpack Himshey.png|Himshey's Bar Bubbly Pop.png|Bubbly Pop soda Anti poison.png|Anti Poison WinToken.png|Win Token Hang Glider.png|Snowball's Hang Glider Spaceship.png|Spaceship from episodes 20 & 21 Cake at Stake episode 20.png|Cake at Stake (BFDI 20 Eliminated Contestant Vote) Elimination Stand.png|Elimination Stand Cake_at_Stake_Place.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 2 - 9) Elimiantion_area.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 10 - 12) Eliminationarea.png|Cake at Stake Place (BFDI 13 - 19) Acid Spitballs.png|Acid Spitballs Disgusting_icecream.png|Pencil's 'Ice Cream' Cactus.png|Cactus (BFDIA 5d) KnifeAssetFixed.png|Knife FreeSmart_Video_Diary_Camera.png|FreeSmart's Video Diary Camera (IDFB 1) freesmart_van_by_brownpen0-dabyrhr.png|FreeSmart Van (HD) Grotatoes! Transparent.png|Grotatoes! (IDFB 1) Blockookie.png|Square Cookie Vase.png|Vase with Flowers Platform 01.png|Elimination Platform Plain Candy Bar Crunched 1.png|Candy Bar (Crunched) Plain Candy Bar Dragging.png|Candy Bar (Dragging) Plain Candy Bar Half.png|Candy Bar (Half) Plain Candy Bar Side.png|Candy Bar (Side) Plain Candy Bar.png|Candy Bar Frisbee Purple.png|Purple Frisbee Frisbee Orange.png|Orange Frisbee Frisbee Green.png|Green Frisbee Frisbee Blue.png|Blue Frisbee bucket.png|Bucket Black Bendy Straw.png|Black Straw Desk.png|Table Hammer tool.png|Hammer Spring.png|Spring TBMagnet.png|Tennis Ball's Magnet water balloon.png|Water Balloon (BFDI 12) water balloon 2.png|Falling water balloon (BFDI 12) BaseballBatNotGif.png|Baseball Bat (BFDI 6) CapNotGif.png|Cap (BFDI 6) FlowerInAPotNotGif.png|Flower in a pot (BFDI 6) EggNotGif.png|Egg (BFDI 6) Prize Wheel.png|Prize Wheel Leafy_detector.png|Leafy Detector How to be dumb.png|How To Be Dumb I am a Banana.png|Bomby's Banana crushball.PNG|Crushing Ball Flowers_Announcer_Crusher.png|Flower's Announcer Crusher BFDI21pizza.png|Pizza DreamIslandCertificate.png|Dream Island Certificate Leafy'sDumbCellPhone.png|Leafy's Dumb Cell Phone BallsInBallPit.png|Balls in Ball Pit Infinite_Matter_Generator0001.png|Infinite Matter Generator 1 Infinite_Matter_Generator0002.png|Infinite Matter Generator 2 Infinite_Matter_Generator0003.png|Infinite Matter Generator 3 Infinite_Matter_Generator0004.png|Infinite Matter Generator 4 Infinite_Matter_Generator0005.png|Infinite Matter Generator 5 Boxing Ring.png|Boxing Ring The Broken TLC.png|The Broken TLC How to be So Very Dumb.png|How to be So Very Dumb Rain Shelter Closed.png|Rain Shelter (Closed) Rain Shelter Open.png|Rain Shelter (Open) Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove Bug Eggs.png|Bug Eggs Spaceship.png|Spaceship Lazer.png|Laser Test.png|Test Haystack.png|Haystack Buzzer.png|Buzzer Scanner Lazer.png|Scanner Laser Springy Shoe (Blue).png|Blue Springy Shoe Springy Shoe (Red).png|Red Springy Shoe AnnouncerAcidTear.png|Announcer's Acid Tear Leafy-ShapedVomit.png|Leafy-Shaped Vomit Keyy.png|Key Hydrocloric Acid Vat.png|Hydrocloric Acid Vat LadderEp14.png|Ladder (from Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) Water Tank.png|Water Tank FrisbeeWithSalivaOnIt.png|Frisbee with Saliva On It Cashew.png|Cashew WaterTankFromTop.png|Water Tank from Top with Tear WaterTankFromTopNoTear.png|Water Tank from Top Without Tears GolfBallTear.png|Golf Ball's Tear UFO.png|UFO CrushedUFO.png|Crushed UFO UFOInside.png|Inside of UFO UFONoWindow.png|Inside of UFO (No Window) UFOInsideBlank.png|Inside of UFO (Blank) Tear.png|Tear DestroyedInfiniteMatterGenerator.png|Destroyed Infinite Matter Generator Star for Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube's Star $200 Vigintillion.png|$200 Vigintillion $500 Million Vigintillion.png|$500 Million Vigintillion BubbleTransformer.png|Bubble Transformer Button.png|Button Firey'sLifeEarnings.png|Firey's Life Earnings Life Saver Side.png|Life Saver Life Saver.png|Life Saver from Top Unicycle.png|Unicycle UnicycleSeat.png|Unicycle Seat UnicycleWheel.png|Unicycle Wheel Pipe2.png|Long Tube Pipe.png|Tube from Inside YoyleMap.png|Map of Yoyleland Spinning Buzzsaw.png|Spinning Buzzsaw RockyVomitArt.png|Rocky's Vomit Art Breadd.png|Bread Bread Side.png|Bread (Side) Bread Back.png|Bread (Back) Big Basket.png|Big Basket AnnouncerDiary.png|Announcer's Diary LadderHurtful.png|Ladder (Hurtful!) LadderPiece.png|Ladder (Hurtful!) Piece Delete Pole Button.png|Delete Pole Button Create Pole Button.png|Create Pole Button Blank Test Checker.png|Blank Test Checker Test Checker Saying Fail.png|Test Checker Saying "FAIL" Test Checker Saying Pass.png|Test Checker Saying "PASS" Rays.png|Rays Cllock.png|Clock BlankTimer.png|Blank Timer Lift.png|Lift Lift Base.png|Lift Base Bowling Balll.png|Bowling Ball Hair.png|Hair RedBloodCell.png|Red Blood Cell Hydrogen Clump.png|Hydrogen Clump Merged Hydrogen Clumps.png|Merged Hydrogen Clumps Green Building Block.png|Green Building Block Green Building Block 3D.png|Green Building Block (3D) Red Building Block.png|Red Building Block Red Building Block 3D.png|Red Building Block (3D) Yellow Building Block.png|Yellow Building Block Yellow Building Block 3D.png|Yellow Building Block (3D) FireyShapedVomit.png|Firey-Shaped Vomit Red Ball.png|Red Ball Maroon Balll.png|Maroon Ball Non-Slip Shoes So HD.png|Non-Slip Shoes So Ha Firey's Himshey Bar Adventure Boulder.png|Boulder (Firey's Candy Bar Adventure) SuperMaria.PNG|rocky's puke really nickel.PNG|Nickel's to do list The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks.png|The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks Ourgumball.png|Gumball DFB37312-8945-412B-B2C3-A02C695EE286.png|Crayons (Paper Towel) Old win token side.png|Win Token side Yoyle Berry.png|Yoyleberry 550EEDD2-C329-48CC-ACAF-39CCD5CC86ED.png|Snowball’s tied up rope ball fork´s.png|Fork ball-spec.png|Ballers Ball shading ball-base.png|ballers Ball ball ballers.png|Ballers Ball (Full) Parallelogram.png|Parallelogram Pentagons new asset.png|Pentagon supervan unflipped.png|Freesmart Supervan texture for Yoyle City yoylesun.png|Yoyle City sun Ice Cube sign.png|Bracelety's/Ringy's Ice Cube sign Perlin Noise.png|Perlin noise used in needle's cake (bfdi 5, scene 1) barf long.png|Barf Long X's alarm clock.png|Alarm Clock (BFB 3) Loser Cube.png|Loser Cube (episode 7 scene 5) Volcano.png|The Volcano EC9FB6CD-6D4B-4BD4-97F5-4C169536E4BD.png|Win token back side barf rainbow long.png|rainbow barf Squashhhy.png|Grape (BFDI 9) Fork_repellent.png|lollipop fork repelent Twinkle-syringe.png|Twinkle of Contagion Gbgb.png|golf ball's rocket PostponeToken.png|Postpone Token (Low quality) Hole4.png Hole3.png Hole2.png Hole1.png Hole shape.png Flagpole.png Flag teamic.png Flag losers.png Flag iance.png Flag freef.png Flag dpact.png Flag bettername.png Flag beep.png Flag 8names.png If you have a problem.png Zzzz.png 4 bleh.png Donuts Dairy-0.png Golf_Ball's_Tear.png Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 9.09.34 AM.png Squashed-Ball.png|Squashed Ball Ball gray.png Blue ball.png Yellow ball.png Cyanide_Pill_BFB.png Cyanide_Lid.png Cyanide_Jar_Open.png Cyanide_Jar_Closed.png Bug.png Bugs.png Paper plane right.png Paper plane left.png Paper plane left frontlayer.png Paper plane right frontlayer.png `Poppers Poptoy_up.png|Poptoy Up Poptoy_up_pressed.png|Poptoy Up Pressed Poptoy_front.png|Poptoy Front Poptoy_front_pressed.png|Poptoy Front Pressed Poptoy_down_below.png|Poptoy Down Below Poptoy_down_below_pressed.png|Poptoy Down Below Pressed Poptoy_down_above.png|Poptoy Down Above Poptoy_down_above_pressed.png|Poptoy Down Above Pressed Poptoy_back.png|Poptoy Back Poptoy_back_pressed.png|Poptoy Back Pressed BFDIA 5b Crate5b.png|The "Lovely" Wooden Box Portal2Item.png|The Weighted Companion Cube metal box.png|The Heavy, Metal Box 5b's Box.png|A Box. Just a Box... Episode 4 Stuff Bag.png|Blank Bag Blueberry Basket.png|Basket of Blueberries Booger Bag.png|Booger Bag Cyanide Jar.png|Cyanide Jar Flour Bag.png|Flour Bag Jar.png|Jar Rice Bag.png|Rice Bag Strawberry Basket.png|Basket of Strawberries Sugar Bag.png|Sugar Bag Tip Jar.png|Tip Jar Yeast Bag.png|Yeast Bag Bowl.png|Bowl Leafy's Bow-Vat.png|Leafy's Bowl Vat Oven.png|Oven-O-Tron Spoon.png|Spoon Chocolate Cake.png|Chocolate Cake Strawberry Cake.png|Strawberry Cake Block Pin's Flower Cake.png|Flower Cake Blueberry.png|Blueberry Dirt-Chocolate Chunk 1.png Dirt-Chocolate Chunk 2.png Dirt-ChocolateChunk 3.png Strawberry Chunk 1.png Strawberry Chunk 2.png Strawberry Chunk 3.png Strawberry.png|Strawberry Cyanide Pill.png|Cyanide Pill Episode 7 Stuff Loser Cube.png Losers Pile Minus Cube.png Losers Pile.png Winners Pile.png Cloudy's Stuff in his Pile Cloudys ball.png Cloudys tire.png Cloudys spikeball.png Cloudys egg.png CloudysBat.png CloudysBox.png CloudysPencil.png CloudysHammer.png CloudysMotor.png CloudysBottle.png CloudysBowlingBall.png CloudysFrisbee.png Window0001.png CloudyWindowUnbroken.png Cloudy key.png CloudysGoggles.png CloudysSkiPole.png CloudysGear.png CloudysHeadphones.png CloudysNonslipShoes.png CloudysDS.png CloudysRadio.png CloudysFlamethrower.png CloudysBasketball.png CloudysHat.png Glas.png Btransf.png Gun.png Crayonn.png Cloudys egg.png Fightcommsdvdall.png Gumbl.png Mag.png Moty.png Needle Body copy.png Polei.png Spinnerr.png Stress.png Teddy.png Bumper.png Coins.png Tree-2.png Notepad.png Earth-0.png Paintbrush-0.png Cake_Mix.png Marker-1.png Glue-0.png Tape-0.png Earmuffs.png X's_clock.png Taco_Fish.png Easel.png Pot.png Jawbreaker stuff Jawbreaker taco.png|The jawbreaker when Taco is inside. Jawbreaker better quality.png|Jawbreaker Jawbreaker_open.png|Jawbreaker piece Jawbroken.png|Jawbreaker broken Glass_Flask_B&W.png|Jar Of Jawbreakers Jawbreaker Inside.png|Inside a Jawbreaker Basket stuff Basket0020.png Basket0019.png Basket0018.png Basket0017.png Basket0016.png Basket0015.png Basket0014.png Basket0013.png Basket0012.png Basket0011.png Basket0010.png Basket0009.png Basket0008.png Basket0007.png Basket0006.png Basket0005.png Basket0004.png Basket0003.png Basket0002.png Basket0001.png Four Goes Too Far stuff Markerspin.gif |Marker spinning Buzzer Stuff Podium side0008.png Podium side0006.png Podium side0004.png Podium side0005.png Podium side0003.png Podium side0002.png Podium side0001.png Podium iso0008.png Podium iso0007.png Podium iso0006.png Podium iso0005.png Podium iso0004.png Podium iso0003.png Podium iso0002.png Podium iso0001.png Podium frontbit0008.png Podium frontbit0007.png Podium frontbit0006.png Podium frontbit0005.png Podium frontbit0004.png Podium frontbit0003.png Podium frontbit0002.png Podium frontbit0001.png Podium front0008.png Podium front0007.png Podium front0006.png Podium front0005.png Podium front0004.png Podium front0003.png Podium front0002.png Podium front0001.png Fake podium.png BFB 7 Stuff Liarball-0.PNG|Liar ball 1 Losers_jawbreaker_exterior_upright-shaded.png|Liar ball 2 Losers_jawbreaker_interior.png|Liar ball inside Crayon Stuff Crayon label.png Crayon easel snowball.png Crayon easel ruby.png Crayon easel pencil.png Crayon easel match.png Crayon easel lightning.png Crayon easel flower.png Crayon easel fanny.png Crayon easel bubble.png Crayon box.png Crayon easel.png Voting Icons A Better Name Than That 8Ball TeamIcon.png Basketball TeamIcon.png Blocky TeamIcon.png GolfBall TeamIcon.png Grassy TeamIcon.png RobotFlower TeamIcon.png TennisBall TeamIcon.png TV TeamIcon.png Beep Balloony TeamIcon.png Cloudy TeamIcon.png David TeamIcon.png Leafy TeamIcon.png Nickel TeamIcon.png Roboty TeamIcon.png Rocky TeamIcon.png Woody TeamIcon.png Bleh Book TeamIcon.png IceCube TeamIcon.png Death P.A.C.T. BlackHole TeamIcon.png Bottle TeamIcon.png Liy TeamIcon.png Pen TeamIcon.png Pie TeamIcon.png Pillow TeamIcon.png Remote TeamIcon.png Tree TeamIcon.png Free Food Bell TeamIcon.png Eraser TeamIcon.png Foldy TeamIcon.png Fries TeamIcon.png Marker TeamIcon.png Puffball TeamIcon.png Stapy TeamIcon.png YellowFace TeamIcon.png iance Bubble TeamIcon.png Fanny TeamIcon.png Flower TeamIcon.png Lightning TeamIcon.png Match TeamIcon.png Pencil TeamIcon.png Ruby TeamIcon.png Snowball TeamIcon.png Match_TeamIcon1.png|Match 1 Match_TeamIcon2.png|Match 2 Match_TeamIcon3.png|Match 3 Team Ice Cube! BarfBag TeamIcon.png Bomby TeamIcon.png Bracelety TeamIcon.png Donut TeamIcon.png FireyJr TeamIcon.png Gelatin TeamIcon.png Naily TeamIcon.png Spongy TeamIcon.png The Losers! Cake TeamIcon.png Clock TeamIcon.png Coiny TeamIcon.png Eggy TeamIcon.png|Eggy|link=Eggy Firey TeamIcon.png Loser TeamIcon.png Needle TeamIcon.png Pin TeamIcon.png Leafy TeamIcon.png Category:Helpful Category:Assets Category:Other Category:Lists Category:Battle for Dream Island